Lessons in Life
by Mapu
Summary: A look at how Lucas and Biff became friends despite the age difference. Preseries


A Lesson in Life by Mapu  
  
I hate this.  
  
Lucas kept repeating the thought to himself as the Dean of Computing enthusiastically greeted him.  
  
"Lucas, my lad, come in," Professor Markham encouraged.  
  
Lucas nodded and let the older man usher him into the spacious office. Lucas was fractionally taller than the balding professor but where Lucas's frame was painfully thin Markham's body show, all to clearly, the soft and indulgent lifestyle he'd enjoyed for many years. The effect made the professor's presence far more conspicuous. Lucas was not particularly fond of the overly demonstrative man, the only time Lucas had come to him genuinely needing help he'd been left to find his own solution. He hadn't asked again.  
  
For a minute Lucas watched as the pompous old goat paraded before him beaming with pride. It burned Lucas that the older man felt a sense of pride in his work, considering Lucas couldn't recall a single event in the years he'd been at Stanford when the professor had done anything more to encourage or help his studies than to pat him on the shoulder as he walked by. Lucas ground his teeth together as he remembered the incident when the professor had actually patted the teen on the top of his head, as though he'd been a pet.  
  
Unaware of his guest low opinion Professor Markham smiled as he closed the door. "Graduation time already, the time just seems to have flown by. And you. You've done some outstanding work here, this year especially. That paper you presented on a unified natural language modelling paradigm was just brilliant, I must say."  
  
"Thank you Professor," Lucas said quietly, and wondering if the older man was ever going to get to the point.  
  
"I think you may have won yourself a university medal for that one, my dear boy."  
  
Lucas grimaced. The last thing he wanted was a university medal he already felt isolated from the rest of the class. While he wasn't the youngest graduate ever produced by Stanford his grade point average had blitzed the previous campus record and Lucas knew that there was just no way to avoid the attention that his score was going to produce when the results were publicly posted. Maybe if he didn't make much of a fuss about it neither would anyone else.  
  
"Thank you, sir, that's quite an honour," Lucas said quietly, forcing a smile and biting hard on his tongue to keep from saying anything else.  
  
The professor waived Lucas to a seat and took one opposite him.  
  
"Well, Lucas, as you may have guessed I didn't call you in just to talk about graduation. I want to talk to you about your future. Specifically, I want to discuss your future here at Stanford. You see I've had a chat to your father."  
  
"You spoke to my father?" Lucas asked incredulously.  
  
Lucas had been trying unsuccessfully for months to reach his father, but he was always in a meeting that couldn't be disturbed or was out of the office. He wasn't even sure his father was planing on attending the commencement ceremony. His mother had already sent him a gift and a nicely worded apology informing him that she would be out of the country and wouldn't be able to come. Lucas hadn't expected anything else from her but he still had hope that his father could be there.  
  
The professor smiled at him with superficial warmth. "Yes, your father phoned me yesterday. Charming man."  
  
"Yeah, he's a real prince," Lucas muttered unable and unwilling to hide his anger.  
  
Professor Markham, obviously unsure what to make of the comment, let it pass. "Yes. Well, as I said, we have been discussing your future and I know from your father that your quite excited about the prospect of joining UEO Intelligence, but I..."  
  
"He told you about that huh?" Lucas asked.  
  
In truth his taking a position with UEO Intelligence was new to Lucas, this was the first he'd heard about it and the prospect filled him with anything but excitement. Nausea would be closer. Who in their right mind would voluntarily join up with UEO Intelligence?  
  
The professor nodded. "He did. I hope you don't mind, Lucas, but I had a counter proposal for him... and you too, of course."  
  
"Of course," Lucas agreed.  
  
"I convinced your father, and hope to do the same to you, to have you continue your studies here at Stanford. As you know we have an excellent post graduate program and someone of your talents could go far. Far indeed," Professor Markham finished his sales pitch with a pat to Lucas's hand.  
  
"What did my father say to that?" Lucas asked, ignoring the touch.  
  
"Well he seemed a little reluctant at first. I gather the position with the UEO has been detailed already but in the end he said he'd leave the decision to you."  
  
Lucas began to feel a little sick; he was so tired of study but joining the UEO? For the last few months he'd been able to think of nothing other than what he would do once he was finally free of the constant pressures and constraints of academic measurement. He wanted to live a little, maybe even travel. It wasn't to be.  
  
Lucas sighed. "So my choices are UEO Intelligence or Stanford graduate school. Would I be able to live on campus?" Lucas asked.  
  
The professor nodded eagerly. "I'm sure that could be arranged. I believe there are vacancies at Lyman house, or we could find placement accommodation for you if you prefer."  
  
Lucas offered the other man a wane smile. "Then I'd like to accept your offer, Professor."  
  
"Excellent decision, my boy. I'll have the arrangements made for you... you just enjoy your graduation. You've earned it."  
  
As Lucas left the dean's office, a grey cloud of depression descended over him. Nothing changes and it never ends. He had no control.  
  
***  
  
"Lucas Wolenczak."  
  
Lucas felt his face flush with embarrassment as his name was called out to receive the university's highest medal of undergraduate academic honour. He rose to the applause of the crowd of thousands who had gathered to attend the commencement ceremony.  
  
To his horror Lucas realized that Professor Markham was giving the crowd a synopsis of his work to fill in the time while Lucas made his way to the stage.  
  
"I am proud to say that Lucas has graduated with the highest honours ever recorded at Stanford University. Lucas has done original work in his undergraduate studies in the field of applied artificial intelligence and is this year graduating Magna cum Laude."  
  
Professor Markham stood at the microphone expounding on Lucas's academic history and smiling benignly at him. Lucas began to hurry up toward the stage. If he got up there faster there was the chance the professor would feel pressured by his arrival, give him his award and let him sit down again. Lucas knew the applause, although enthusiastic was merely strangers being polite, there was no one in the crowd truly cherished his winning this award. None of these applauding people knew him, not even his classmates really knew him. His father hadn't been able to attend after all.  
  
I shouldn't have expected him here, Lucas thought.  
  
Instead of coming himself, dear old dad had sent along a professional photographer to record the touching family moment. No doubt these photos would join all the others his father had taken of him over the years at all the really important events of Lucas's life. Events the senior Wolenczak hadn't bothered attending either.  
  
Lucas hated the photographer, he stood out. Where the rest of the proud parents took dozens of snapshots of their children graduating with cameras of varying quality none of them hulked around the huge and obviously professional equipment the photographer his father had hired did. Lucas knew the other students had noticed. Lucas groaned and rolled his eyes as he noticed the photographer lining up another "perfect" shot.  
  
As he made his way passed the other graduates a voice called out.  
  
"Make way! A star is rising!"  
  
Most of the graduating class within earshot of the comment giggled and snickered and Lucas felt his ears burning. Lucas recognised the voice as belonging to Biff Pickering. Biff probably hadn't meant for the comment to be hurtful, he wasn't like that, but still it did hurt.  
  
Still hurrying, the comment distracted Lucas for a moment and he stumbled over an uneven patch of ground. He struggled to recover and just barely kept his feet. This time the laughter came from the entire stadium and Lucas felt deeply humiliated.  
  
It was no wonder his farther hadn't shown up, he was probably embarrassed by a son who couldn't even walk ten meters without tripping over his feet. Lucas took exaggerated care climbing the steps to the raised podium; he had already made a fool of himself once it would just be typical for him to fall flat on his face on the steps. That would really give the crowd a show.  
  
Lucas accepted the award and pretended not to notice when Professor Markham waved him toward the microphone indicating that he should give a speech. No way! Instead Lucas shook the professors hand before he returned down the steps and back to his seat. He kept his eyes down, not wanting to see the amusement the occasional giggle told him was on many of his fellow graduates faces.  
  
At last the interminably long formal part of the commencement celebration was over and parents, friends and other well-wishers streaming down from the stadium, suddenly swamping the students. Lucas threaded his way through the growing throng pealing off his graduation garb as he went. By the time he reached the edge of the swelling crowd he wore jeans and a simple shirt. He knew he looked like any number of younger guests, perhaps the younger brother of a graduate?  
  
At last out of the spotlight he began to relax. Lucas moved up into the stadium for a better view and watched the graduates begin to celebrate their commencement their way. Lucas even found himself smiling as he watched Biff Pickering exactly duplicate the movements of the girl in front of him during the traditional funny walk parade; Biff even got her glare of indignation perfectly when she found what he was doing.  
  
Lucas sat back and let the sun warm him and tried to enjoy the momentary anonymity he'd found for himself. If his father had bothered to come he might had even enjoyed the graduation. Why isn't he here? I should at least be more important than a stupid meeting for just one lousy day. Lucas rubbed his face hard to stop any possibility of tears and glanced back over the revellers.  
  
That should be me, Lucas thought as he watched a father pull his newly graduated son into a bear hug. It wasn't until the boy was released that Lucas realized that it had been Biff. A stab of jealously ran though him.  
  
Biff Pickering has everything I want.  
  
The other boy was smart but not so smart that he was isolated by it, he had a girlfriend, he was popular, he had a girlfriend, and a family that gave a damn. Oh, and he had a girlfriend too... Anna Ricardo. Lucas sighed; he'd never even plucked up the courage to say hello to Anna or any of the girls. Even if he had he had no doubt they would only think of him as a kid, a curiosity at best. Girls like Anna had no interest kids like him.  
  
At last even the wildest graduate celebrations began to break up and Lucas started to head back toward the campus with the rest of the graduates, many of whom had shed their gowns as well. It was a relief that it was finally over.  
  
"Lucas! Hey, Lucas!" Biff Pickering called out to him and Lucas groaned out aloud. He turned to see Biff running up to him and waited. It would do no good to keep walking, Biff had already seen him. Biff slapped him on the shoulder in a familiar way and Lucas tried not to take offence, reminding himself that this was Biff's customary greeting to everyone.  
  
"Hey, I didn't see you in the funny walk," Biff commented.  
  
"No? I saw you," Lucas said, not wanting the other to know he hadn't participated in the time-honoured tradition.  
  
"I want you to meet my folks," Biff said unexpectedly.  
  
Lucas was surprised by the sentiment and more than a little reluctant, in his present anti-social mood he didn't feel like meeting anyone. Least of all the incredibly happy family he'd just seen. Meeting them would only make his pathetic family life seem even more dismal.  
  
"I don't think so, Biff, I've got to get back to the campus," Lucas said beginning to move away. Biff's hand snaked out to capture his arm. "It'll only take a second. Here they come now," Biff said waving to a small family group headed towards them.  
  
Lucas knew what was happening. It had happened a thousand times before. This was going to be another of the endless "Meet the boy genius" events.  
  
"Why, Biff? Why do you want your parents to meet me? It's not as though we were friends," Lucas asked tiredly.  
  
Biff looked confused. "Hey, if this is about that rising star comment. Man, I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything by it. I just got caught up in the moment."  
  
"No, it isn't about that."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
Biff seemed to genuinely want to know. Lucas shrugged. "I just want to know why me?"  
  
Biff's face cleared and he smiled broadly. "Oh, I told them all about you. Those advanced induction tutorials you ran last semester put me over the top. I think my dad wants to thank you for getting me into grad school and keeping me out of his hair for another couple of years."  
  
Biff's family arrived at that moment and Lucas tried his best to be friendly but it wasn't easy. The incipient jealousy he'd felt toward this family flared again as he watched the easy way they behaved with one another.  
  
Lucas felt uncomfortable accepting the warm congratulations on his medal offered by Biff's father when his own father hadn't done that yet. Biff's mother thanked him for the help he'd unknowingly given her son. Dealing with Biff's exceptionally nice parents was bad but it was Biff's twelve year-old sister made him the most uncomfortable. The kid would stare at him until he looked in her direction, then she would duck her head and blush furiously. As soon as he looked away Lucas could feel her eyes on him again.  
  
"I don't doubt your parents are very proud of you. Are they here?" Biff's mother asked in passing as she fussed over her son's hair, pulling the remnants of confetti out of it.  
  
"Ah, no. My father got called away at the last moment. But I have no doubts about how he feels," Lucas said, making it seem to be no big deal.  
  
Biff's parents accepted his bravado without question but from the sympathetic look on Biff's face Lucas knew Biff understood that to him it was a big deal. Regardless of how many degrees you gain you only become a graduate once.  
  
"So Lucas, are you continuing on here at Stanford with Biff?" Biff's father asked.  
  
"Yeah. Actually, I'm staying for the summer as well. I want to get an early start on my studies." Lucas lied.  
  
"What a coincidence, I'll be here this summer too, same reason," Biff said neutrally.  
  
Lucas offered the Pickering family a small smile. "Well I guess I'll see you around campus, Biff. It was good to meet you Mr and Mrs Pickering." Lucas said, finally extracting himself from the awkward conversation.  
  
Lucas hadn't managed to get very far when Biff caught up with him again. What now? Lucas sighed.  
  
"What do you want now, Biff?" Lucas asked testily.  
  
"Whoa, no need to bite my head off, I just wanted to know if you want to come out tonight for a celebratory party?"  
  
"I'm not really in a party mood, Biff," Lucas told the other.  
  
Not in a party mood was a vast understatement; the day had been so stressful that all Lucas wanted to do now was to find a dark hole he could crawl into. Not forever, just until he was eighteen and able to make his own decisions.  
  
Another reason to be jealous of Biff.  
  
Biff wrapped his arm around Lucas's shoulder and rocked him roughly. "That is exactly why you need to come! You taught me about induction, something you're good at. Let me teach you about something I'm good at; parties. Come on, Lucas, It'll be a blast I promise."  
  
"I don't know..." Lucas began. Actually the idea didn't sound too bad.  
  
"Look I'll come pick you up at five. It's on Anna's old man's yacht."  
  
He's not going to let me say no Lucas realized. "Alright I'll go."  
  
"Great!"  
  
Biff turned to leave but just when Lucas thought he was finally going to be left alone the older boy turned back to him.  
  
"Oh, and Lucas, sorry about my sister. She's not usually so thunderstruck but I think you impressed her."  
  
Lucas sighed again. "Don't worry about it, it's nothing I haven't seen before. People are always uncomfortable around me because they think I'm smarter than they are."  
  
Biff laughed. "Lucas, I don't think it was your brains that impressed her. I think she's got a crush on you." Biff smiled at him and for the first time in a while Lucas laughed.  
  
Biff looked at him strangely for a moment. "What?" Lucas asked, feeling self-conscious again.  
  
Biff shrugged. "It's nothing. I just don't think I've ever heard you laugh before."  
  
***  
  
At ten minutes past five Lucas heard a knock at his door, and sighed. He still wore the same clothes he had worn at his graduation in the vague hope that if he didn't get ready for the party Biff would somehow know it and not come for him. For ten pleasant minutes he had let himself imagine it might have worked, but of course it hadn't. Biff Pickering stood in his doorway. A look of dismay wiped Biff's habitual smile from his face.  
  
"You're not ready," Biff stated the obvious.  
  
Lucas nodded. "I know, Biff, I really don't feel..." Lucas began to explain but was interrupted.  
  
"No, no, no. This just won't do. I've already arranged it. You have to come. Anna said she was looking forward to meeting you," Biff said emphatically shaking his head as he looked at Lucas's sloppy clothes.  
  
"She said that?" Lucas asked in surprise.  
  
"Yes, and if there is one thing I've learned about girls like Anna, it's that you don't disappoint them."  
  
Lucas thought it through for a moment and then shook his head. These were Biff's friends and he knew he wouldn't belong.  
  
"Biff, I don't really know these people," Lucas began to protest but Biff waved his objection off.  
  
"Well, now's your chance," the older boy said with a smile.  
  
Lucas watched with a crossed between fascination and indignation as Biff went to his closet and flung the doors open wide. Biff began pulling out Lucas's clothes and tossing them into two piles muttering comments like. "No way", "Yech" and "Hmm, that might work."  
  
Finally Biff assembled an outfit to his satisfaction. Lucas was more doubtful, he'd never worn some of the combinations Biff had put together but before he could form a coherent complaint he found himself in his own bathroom holding an armful of clothing.  
  
Lucas dropped the clothes onto the floor and resigned himself to the fact that Biff wasn't going to take no for an answer and he began to change.  
  
Biff bashed on the door. "Hey, hurry it up in there, or we'll miss the boat."  
  
Lucas rolled his eyes even though he knew the other man couldn't see the gesture and began to dress quickly.  
  
***  
  
Despite Biff's dire warning the boat, the Sea Swift, was still docked at the marina when Biff and Lucas pulled up. Lucas admired the vessel as he got out of Biff's car. The party on board appeared to be in full swing. People littered the deck in a garishly coloured throng and the music pumped out in a volume loud enough to drown out all but the occasional shout or squeal of laughter.  
  
Anna's father had to have some very serious money Lucas realized as he looked at the Sea Swift. It was a beautiful boat; the kind of vessel better suited to long ocean voyages not the drunken party that currently crowded her deck. This will be my first time on a boat, Lucas realized. He'd always loved boats but there just never seemed to be enough time to try it before. There was always too much study to be done; other things of a lower priority had always had to wait.  
  
"Hey, Biffer baby! You just getting here?" A loud voice distracted Lucas.  
  
Lucas watched as a young blonde man, obviously drunk staggered down the boarding ramp toward Biff. Biff smiled slightly. "Your powers of observation are as acute as always, Marcus. I can see you've been here a while," Biff replied.  
  
"Yeah, I've been parting hard."  
  
The other boy threw his arm around Biff's shoulders, leaning on him heavily. Lucas wasn't sure the gesture was one of affection of simply because Marcus couldn't stand on his own. Lucas looked uncertainly toward the boat; I'm not sure I'm up for this.  
  
Biff disengaged himself from Marcus who staggered back a few steps when the support was removed.  
  
"Look, Marcus, I'll see you later. Come on, Lucas," Biff said to the drunk and took Lucas's arm leading him up the ramp.  
  
"Hey, is that a kid? Oh, no! It's the super star!" Marcus said, recognising Lucas.  
  
"Jerk," Lucas muttered quietly.  
  
He hadn't intended Biff to hear the comment but the older boy seemed to have excellent hearing.  
  
Biff nodded his head sadly. "Yeah, usually he's a really nice... no, actually Marcus is always a jerk."  
  
Lucas couldn't help himself, he smile at the comment feeling unexpectedly comforted by the support, but Marcus wasn't finished.  
  
"Hey, kid, can I have your autograph?" Marcus called out from behind them and then finding his own comment enormously funny he literally fell over laughing. Lucas felt a deep flush start in his face as tried his best to pretend he hadn't heard the comment.  
  
Biff leaned close to him to whisper confidentially. "You know one day, when you're a famous scientist, he's really going to mean that. If I were you I'd wait til then before I punched him in the nose."  
  
***  
  
Lucas wasn't having a particularly good time but he'd been to worse parties. Some of the boring functions his father had forced him to attend sprang to mind. At least at this party most of the crowd seemed to be really enjoying it. As soon as they had gotten on board Biff had been surrounded but several of his friends and dragged away, able to give Lucas only a single apologetic look before he was swallowed by the crowd. Lucas hadn't seen him since. Not that he'd been looking either. He just felt too out of place. He'd found a drink, more for the camouflage it provided than from any real thirst and had wandered aimlessly around the boat before finding his present unpopulated niche on the deck.  
  
Lucas leant over the railing watching the ship's bow cut through the waves sending a fine moonlit spray into the air.  
  
"It's beautiful," Lucas thought.  
  
He took another sip of his drink, slowly beginning to get used to the taste of the alcohol and watched the light from the moon turn the spray into a fine, luminescent curtain.  
  
Through the silvered ocean surface a dark shape arrowed toward the bow of the boat. The first shape was soon followed by two more.  
  
Dolphins.  
  
The three animals took turns at being leader in what looked to Lucas to be a wild under surface game of tag. It looked like fun.  
  
"Great, even fish have more friends than I do," Lucas muttered miserably, but in truth the animal's play fascinated him.  
  
Lucas leant over the railing as far as he could, his head blocking the moonlight and casting a distorted shadow onto the water. The dolphins must have noticed the change in light because first one then the other two surfaced close to the boat's hull below Lucas's position. Lucas stretched out a hand and waved toward them, feeling a little foolish but trying to keep their attention. One of the animals leapt from the water, chittering and squawking as it twisted in mid air. The animal splashed back down and vanished beneath the surface. Soon all three animals joined in the new game.  
  
The Sea Swift began to turn a wide circle as it started the return trip back to dock and for a while the dolphins stayed with the boat. Eventually it seemed that one of the dolphins realized their play toy was going in a direction they weren't interested in and with a fishy squeal it rolled and banked away. Moments later the other two dolphins did the same.  
  
"They can talk," Lucas said amazed as he realized the level of sophisticated communication he'd been observing.  
  
"Lucas, is that you? What are you doing hiding in there?" Biff asked.  
  
Lucas smiled at what seemed to be concern on Biff's face. "Just watching the ocean," Lucas replied.  
  
Biff stared out at the moonlit ocean for a silent moment. "Yeah, it's beautiful huh? But come on, I wanna introduce you to my girl!"  
  
Biff wrapped his arm around Lucas's shoulders and dragged him away from the railing and toward the stern.  
  
***  
  
Lucas swallowed hard; Anna was beautiful. She was wearing a very deeply cut dress made of some kind of shimmering material that outlined her body very nicely. Lucas tried his hardest to keep his eyes on her face but despite his best efforts they kept dropping... lower. Lucas nervously drained his drink when he at last managed to lift his eyes upward and he met Anna's knowing, predatory smile.  
  
Oh God!  
  
Anna swayed closer to him and rested her forearms against his shoulders. She was so close Lucas felt overpowered by the heady scent of her perfume mixed with the heavy tang of the alcohol on her breath. He had no idea what to do with his hands. One thing was for sure he wasn't going to touch her, not with her boyfriend standing just meters away with an increasingly murderous look on his face. Not knowing what else to do with them Lucas grabbed convulsively for the railing behind him. Anna's smile deepened.  
  
From the moment Biff had introduced him to Anna and her friends Lucas had become the centre of focus. He had been unsure how to take most of the comments that had been bandied around, they had made him uncomfortable, but now he knew for sure he was out of his depth. Only trouble was he had no idea what to do about it.  
  
"Someone get my little man another drink," Anna said, her voice low and husky.  
  
Biff detached one of Anna's arms from Lucas's shoulder. "Anna, leave him alone. This isn't funny, he's still a kid."  
  
Anna yanked her hand free of Biff's grip and returned it to its place on Lucas's shoulder, locking her hands behind his neck. Lucas felt his heart rate double and his breathing grew ragged. Anna moved even closer until her body pressed hard against him. Lucas, to his horror and shame, began to panic. Anna nuzzled and breathed softly in his ear and Lucas's breath caught in his throat.  
  
"What's the matter, you don't like girls?" Anna whispered.  
  
All of a sudden she released him and took a step backward and Lucas looked into her innocently smiling face. "Maybe we should find something more to your tastes then? Hey, Johnny, got something for you!" Anna called out to another young man.  
  
With a strangled cry, Lucas ran. He heard Biff call out to him and the laughter of Anna and her friends, and didn't look back.  
  
***  
  
Lucas squeezed his body deep into the small space. When he'd first run he had initially headed back to the same place where he'd watched the dolphins play. Once he got there he knew it wouldn't do, he was on the verge of tears and the small alcove was too exposed. He needed somewhere more inconspicuous to hide. Glancing around he'd noticed a flap of canvas covering the narrow gap between two life raft canisters was loose. Lucas had taken a quick look to check that no one was watching and had wiggled into the tight fit pulling the cover back into place. It wasn't comfortable but at least he was alone.  
  
"How could I have been so stupid," Lucas berated himself.  
  
After all this time he should have realized Biff was setting him up. Hell, Lucas knew he had set himself up for this fall. Why had let himself believe that some one like Biff Pickering, the Mr popular on campus, would have even the slightest interest in him? It had all been a game to Biff. Lucas felt sick.  
  
The sound of footsteps came closer and Lucas held his breath as he caught a glimpse of Biff walking past where he was hiding. Biff called his name but Lucas kept silent. Once was enough for one night. There was no way he was going to let Biff Pickering and his friends make an even bigger fool of him. Lucas peered through the loose flap of tarpaulin to see Biff checking the place where he had found Lucas before. At last the other boy continued along the deck still calling Lucas's name.  
  
Biff made the circuit twice more before the Sea Swift docked and each time Lucas held his breath, not daring to move until the other had moved away. There was nothing Biff Pickering could say that Lucas wanted to hear.  
  
Lucas listened to the sounds of the crew tying off the boat. The party began to break up and people in varying degrees of inebriation staggered away. The music finally stopped and the lights dimmed. Lucas sighed with relief. He began to think about crawling out of his hiding place when again Biff Pickering walked passed. Biffed stopped walking just meters from Lucas and stood still.  
  
"Lucas! Come on, kid, it's all right now they've gone," Biff called out.  
  
For a second Lucas thought he'd been discovered, but when he looked he saw that Biff was facing the wrong way. He hadn't been found. Biff was trying to bluff him out and it had almost worked.  
  
After Lucas was sure Biff was gone he leant back in an effort to take some of the pressure of his left leg. He'd been resting most of his weight on the one leg for hours and it was now aching and stinging with pins and needles from being twisted in the awkward position.  
  
"Why can't he just leave me alone?" Lucas whispered into the silence thinking about Biff's constant search.  
  
Lucas wanted to leave but the fear that he'd run into Biff kept him in place. The harbour waves lapped gently against the side of the boat in what should have been a soothing sound but to Lucas the peace seemed only to highlight how truly pathetic he was. He was hiding under a canvas from bullies that he was too weak and too stupid to defend himself against. All he could do was cry. Pathetic. His whole sorry life was pathetic.  
  
Lucas made an effort to stop the tears by rubbing his eyes on his sleave but they refused to obey him. Tears of shame and frustration continued falling in silent drops. His nose was stuffed so badly he was forced to breath through his mouth. Lucas knew he must look a mess.  
  
Eventually the crew finished their cleanup for the night and the boat was silent. Undoubtedly the crew would be back the next day to finish the job when it was lighter but for the moment Lucas had the boat to himself.  
  
Lucas carefully pulled himself free of the crevice he'd hidden in and tried to stand. His left leg wouldn't support his weight and he crashed to the deck. For a few minutes Lucas sat on the deck with his legs stretched out before him trying to massage some use back into them. The blood flow returned, bringing with it a buzzing pain and hypersensitivity but at least they would hold him up. Lucas began to limp toward the ramp, favouring his very cramped left leg.  
  
Part of the way across the ramp Lucas stumbled, his stiff leg giving away. A panicked grab at the railing with one hand stopped his fall to the water below. Then, almost without conscious thought, his hand released its grip. Lucas toppled over the low ramp railing and turning a half somersault he hit the water feet first.  
  
Lucas gasped a breath the moment before the cold water closed over his head. His feet hit and sank deep into the soft muddy bottom. Lucas struggled wildly but he couldn't free his feet. He was trapped. "Why try?" Lucas didn't know where the thought came from but as he realized the possibilities he began to wonder why he was trying so hard to hold on to a life he didn't like.  
  
"It's not like I really want to live anyway."  
  
Lucas let go.  
  
In the dim light filtered through the water he could see a few bubbles of air escape his mouth and race passed his eyes in pearly blobs to vanish toward the surface. The thought of his own death didn't fill him with fear, in fact an overwhelming sense of peace descended over him. He hadn't really intended this, but now that he was here he could see it was right. It really was for the best. Besides, there was nothing he could do; he was stuck.  
  
Lucas knew that in less than a minute his body would begin straining for oxygen and when he couldn't find it he would struggle. It was an innate instinct, the compulsion for survival. It seemed wrong that he should be a slave to his impulses.  
  
Purposely he began to release his precious supply of air and watched in fascination as the bubbles drifted passed him in a swarm. It was really quite pretty. He soon ran out of air, so before his body could send him into a blind panic Lucas inhaled.  
  
It hurt more than he expected.  
  
The seawater burned its way into his lungs and for a few seconds Lucas struggled frantically. Then his strength faded, along with his vision. In the darkness the peace returned.  
  
***  
  
Someone was hitting him.  
  
They pounded into his body again and again but Lucas didn't have the strength to fight back.  
  
"Leave me alone," Lucas thought.  
  
To his surprise the beating on his chest stopped. A warm, hard mouth closed over his and Lucas felt air being forced into his lungs. Given a taste of oxygen his body responded greedily and tried to draw a deeper breath into his water filled lungs. Lucas convulsed, coughing hard and felt himself being turned on his side. A thick hot stream of water gushed from his mouth and Lucas gagged. The water hurt even more coming back up than it had going down. His cough sounded harsh and laboured in his ears but he couldn't stop.  
  
"That's it, Lucas, you're doing great. Come on. Come back."  
  
A strained voice encouraged him but it as only after Lucas was finally able to draw in a clean breath of air he realized that he someone was helping him.  
  
Lucas rolled so he was lying on his back, coughs still racking through him and he blinked blearily at the figure leaning over him.  
  
Biff Pickering knelt by his side, one hand supporting Lucas's head the other resting against his chest. Lucas was about to pull away from the other boy when he noticed the tears sliding down Biff's face. "Oh, thank God, I didn't think you were going to make it for a bit. I'm sorry, Lucas. I'm so sorry. I was too slow. I saw you fall, but then I couldn't find you. The water was so dark. By the time I did, well... it too so long to get you out. Then I thought it was too late,"  
  
Biff was babbling and Lucas closed his eyes against the noise. It was too loud and he was so tired. Another fit of coughing shook him, but when the cough was over the shaking didn't stop. I nearly died.  
  
The thought rocked him. Just moments ago he'd calmly accepted, even welcomed the prospect but now all he felt was horror.  
  
"You need to see a doctor," Biff began.  
  
"No."  
  
Lucas tried to pull away from the offered help and sit up by himself. The movement made him cough again and without Biff's hand behind his shoulder Lucas would have slumped back to the ground. The coughing hurt and worse, it didn't seem to bring him any relief. His lungs felt as though they had been rubbed raw and each breath was an effort. Lucas could see the reddening bruise spreading over the skin of his chest where Biff had revived his heart.  
  
Biff Pickering saved my life, Lucas finally realised. He looked into Biff's concerned face with amazement as he thought through everything the other had just done for him. Lucas knew he should be more civil and at the very least thank Biff but his fear over-ruled his judgment and made even removing the snarl from his face impossible. Lucas had always told himself he hated hospitals, but he knew that in truth he was afraid of them. He'd spent several very painful months as a child battling with Anaemia and living it the sterile white environment of several hospitals. He'd beaten his illness at long last but the trauma had left him with a deep fear. Hate was far easier to deal with than fear so Lucas hated hospitals. He hated hospitals with a passion. A doctor meant a hospital. No, no doctors.  
  
Biff shook his head. "Lucas, you may not want a doctor but you sure as hell do need one."  
  
As Biff finished speaking Lucas heard the sound of an approaching emergency vehicle and groaned.  
  
"Besides I've already called them," Biff said waving his phone in Lucas's face.  
  
"Good, then you can tell them to go away too," Lucas wheezed.  
  
"No can do. Sorry kid, you need this," Biff said apologetically.  
  
Lucas felt an unreasonable flash of anger shoot through him. "Will you stop calling me that?" he snapped.  
  
Biff seemed momentarily bewildered. "What, you mean kid?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm not that much younger than you, you know?" Lucas challenged through a cough that took what little breath he had away, leaving him gasping and dizzy.  
  
"Fair enough." Lucas heard Biff's faint reply.  
  
Lucas closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them again he found himself flat on a narrow bed, a strange man leaning over him. How come nothing ever stays where I leave it? Lucas took a few seconds to realize he was now in a fast moving ambulance and that the strange man hovering over him was an EMT. He took the fact that the siren wasn't on as a good sign. He raised his head a little and noticed Biff sitting on the edge of the bench looking at him anxiously.  
  
"Can you tell me your name?" the EMT asked him.  
  
"Stupid question," Lucas thought. At least he'd intended it to be a thought but when the EMT answered him he knew he must have spoken it.  
  
"I know it's a dumb question but I need you to answer it," the medic insisted. Lucas sighed. "Lucas."  
  
"Lucas can you tell me your brother's name?" the man asked pointing toward Biff.  
  
"Biff? He's not a brother? He's a jerk," Lucas thought grumpily.  
  
The medic laughed. "Ah, brotherly love is alive and well I see."  
  
Lucas knew he'd done it again; he'd spoken his thought out loud.  
  
"This guy must think I'm an idiot," Lucas thought.  
  
"No, just a kid with a lot of attitude."  
  
"What's wrong with me?" He seemed totally unable to keep a single thought to himself without blabbing it out.  
  
"Your brother pulled you from the water and resuscitated you, can you remember anything about that?"  
  
Lucas no longer trusted himself to speak and nodded his answer. He remembered the water very well. At last the EMT stopped asking him questions and began to ask his "brother" instead. Why had biff told the EMT that they were related? That didn't make any sense. It was obvious that Biff had lied so that he could go to the hospital with him, but why? Unless Biff was one of those really weird guys that got off on taking rides in emergency transports. Lucas opened eyes that he couldn't remember closing and looked carefully at Biff. He didn't seem to be having any fun. Good. Biff's face was pale and drawn and his eyes never left Lucas for a moment.  
  
Actually Lucas felt a lot better having Biff along. Even if he didn't know how he felt about the guy it was still nice to have a familiar face around. If only he could figure out what was in it for Biff he feel a whole lot better. Lucas felt himself drift off toward sleep still thinking over Biff's possible motives.  
  
***  
  
By the time the Emergency room doctor had finished examining him Lucas had recovered his wits and felt much better. While taking deep breaths still felt raw and a little painful he had at last stopped coughing.  
  
"Well, Lucas, you look to be making a full recovery."  
  
The doctor finished writing notes on Lucas's chart and hung it from the end of the bed. "But we are going to have to keep you in overnight for observation."  
  
"No."  
  
The doctor looked up in middle surprise as Lucas began to slide off the bed and reached for his clothes.  
  
"Hey, not so fast. I just said we were going to admit you."  
  
"And I said no," Lucas repeated.  
  
The doctor shook his head. "It doesn't work that way. You're a minor and we can't release you." Lucas stood his ground, feeling a little weak but not daring to show it. "You can't make me stay here is I don't want to."  
  
The doctor smiled patiently. "Actually we can. The only way you can be released is into the care of your parents or guardian. And if they ask, I'll tell them the same think I'm telling you. Sorry, kid, that's the way it is."  
  
Lucas was furious. It was bad enough that he'd ended up in the hospital but to have to stay? No, there had to be another way. Unfortunately Lucas knew he'd never get in touch with his parents at least not in time to stop him being admitted and even then they wouldn't help. Guardian, that actually gave him an idea.  
  
"I want to see my .. brother," Lucas said firmly.  
  
Again the doctor smiled, what the hell was so amusing? "Brother huh? Not much resemblance. His name is Pickering, your's Wolenczak. You sure you're related?"  
  
Lucas returned the doctor's smile with a calm stare. "We have different fathers," Lucas stated truthfully. After a non-committal shrug the doctor left. A few moments later Biff came into the small examination cubical.  
  
"How're you feeling?" Biff asked.  
  
Lucas nodded. "Better. I want to get out of here and you're going to help me."  
  
Biff looked at him suspiciously. " What do you mean? Help how?"  
  
Lucas crossed his arms over his chest and gave Biff a hard stare. "You told them you were my brother, now you're going to tell them you're my guardian and get me the hell out of here."  
  
"Lucas, take my word on this, they aren't just going to believe it if I say it."  
  
"So? If you don't have the technical skill to pull it off bring me a lap top and I'll do it myself."  
  
Biff visibly bristled at the implied insult. "I have the skills, I just don't think it's a good idea."  
  
Biff wouldn't do it, Lucas released. Another example of people forcing him into things he didn't want to do for his own good. At least that's what they kept telling him, in truth it was more for their benefit than his and Lucas resented them for it. Lucas started at Biff, feeling the anger and resentment growing. "You owe me," he said quietly.  
  
Biff looked at him questioningly and Lucas had to swallow down his temper so he could talk. "You and your friends. You put me here. Did you have a good laugh Biff? Would it have been funnier if I'd died? This is your fault."  
  
All the hurt and betrayal surfaced and Lucas had to shut his eyes lightly to stop the embarrassment of more tears. He'd cried enough.  
  
For some reason Lucas had thought that releasing the accusation would have made him feel better but in fact he felt worse. He wasn't sure he really believed Biff had intentionally hurt him anymore. "Lucas, I'm sorry. I had no idea Anna was going to be like that. I swear I was just trying to get you to have a little fun."  
  
Lucas ran his hand through his hair in frustration. He wanted to stay angry at Biff, and blame him for all the shame and pain Anna had thrown at him but he couldn't. Lucas knew Biff was telling the truth. He seemed genuinely distressed by the accusation and Lucas relented with a sigh.  
  
"It's all right, Biff, I don't really blame you. I did have a good time for part of it." Lucas offered.  
  
Biff smiled at him. "No you didn't. You were miserable."  
  
Lucas shrugged. "I did like the boat."  
  
"Yeah that was pretty cool. It's a shame I won't get a chance to go on it again. I'm dumping Anna."  
  
Lucas was surprised. "What? Why?"  
  
Biff gave Lucas a strange look. "You have to ask? Lets just say, she pretty and she's rich but it's not enough."  
  
Lucas thought about it for a while, he imagined being married to someone like Anna. That would be a match almost as horrific as his parents. Lucas shuddered.  
  
"Exactly," Biff said.  
  
Lucas smiled, feeling the same sense of comradeship he's felt toward Biff earlier.  
  
"Biff no more threats and emotional blackmail. Please help me get out of here. I hate hospitals. I really don't want to stay here," Lucas pleaded.  
  
Biff stared at him appraisingly for a long time.  
  
"On three conditions," Biff said at last.  
  
"Name them," Lucas said agreeing instantly.  
  
Whatever it was if it meant he could get out of here Lucas was prepared to do it.  
  
"One, you forgive me. You're right I brought you I should have looked out for you."  
  
"Biff, you saved my life. Done."  
  
Biff nodded. "You have to agree to stay at my place for a few days, till I'm sure you're all right."  
  
Lucas thought about it for a while, he wasn't exactly thrilled by the idea that Biff was going to shadow him for a while but it did seem fair.  
  
"OK, and the third?"  
  
Biff took a seat on the narrow examination bed beside Lucas, his expression deathly serious.  
  
"Three is you tell me the truth. Did you fall or did you jump?"  
  
Lucas remembered stumbling over the uneven footing and he remembered the shock as he toppled over the railing, but e could also remember the feeling of his had letting go of the railing and how it had seemed so much easier to let go rather than fight.  
  
"I... I don't really know," he admitted at last.  
  
Biff sat patiently waiting for him to continue but Lucas couldn't sort it out. The images and feelings he'd felt were all jumbled and mixed together. He wasn't really sure what had happened.  
  
"Lucas you can trust me," Biff said into the lengthening silence.  
  
"I fell, but I think I wanted to. I didn't plan it but when it happened I didn't fight it either," Lucas said at last.  
  
"Yeah you did. When I revived you, you fought like hell to live."  
  
Lucas laughed hollowly at the thought. "I don't know why. All that and nothing has changed."  
  
"Lucas, everything has changed. For a start you have a brother now! You just wait and see, you're going to love it!"  
  
Biff hopped off the bed and punched Lucas in the arm. "I'll see about getting you sprung."  
  
At the door Biff stopped and turned to face him again. "You really can trust me, you know?"  
  
Lucas smiled. "Yeah I know. Thanks, Biff."  
  
Biff flashed Lucas one of his trade mark smiles and dashed out of the room. Lucas glanced at the wall clock, it was past midnight, and his graduation was over at last. It hadn't turned out such a bad day after all, Lucas thought looking to the door where his new friend had vanished.  
  
Finita 


End file.
